


Stalking is Insecurity, Not Love

by KivaEmber



Series: Bonds Universe [10]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bondverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Yamato's mild stalking was cute, but now it was edging into somewhat disturbing territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking is Insecurity, Not Love

Yamato looked up from his paperwork when his door was thrown open rather carelessly, and blinked when Hibiki stood there with an expression of severe irritation. There were only a handful of reasons as to why Hibiki would be glaring at him like that, and Yamato quickly looked back on the past few days to try and remember if he did anything morally ambiguous.

Hum…

Nothing was coming to mind.

“Are you going to explain why you are angry or do you expect me to develop telepathic powers in the next few seconds?” Yamato asked, setting his pen down as he settled back in his seat in preparation for an argument.

Because oh, Hibiki looked ready to start a fistfight, so an argument of some kind was imminent.

“You know exactly what you’ve done wrong,” Hibiki growled, stepping into the office and slamming it shut behind him. Yamato frowned.

“Don’t slam my door. You’ll damage the frame.”

Hibiki ignored him. “At first, it was kind of funny and cute, but now it’s really getting creepy! I’m telling you, Yamato, you’ve got to stop it.”

There was a tense pause as Yamato just stared at Hibiki flatly, his expression one of blank confusion. “…what?”

“Don’t pull the innocent card,” Hibiki huffed, storming over to Yamato’s desk and leaning his hands on it. His blue eyes were a darker shade than usual, and his lips were pulled downwards into an uncharacteristic frown. He really was angry, although Yamato was still clueless about what.

“I…am not pulling any sort of card,” Yamato said slowly.  “What have I done now?”

Hibiki paused, his agitated expression fading somewhat before he rolled his eyes suddenly. “Right. I have to spell stuff like that out to you. Stop stalking me.”

“Stalk- ah.”

 _Ah_.

Hibiki looked mightily unimpressed. “You really thought I wouldn’t notice? I mean, I know you’re a bit derpy in these kinds of things, Yamato, but you  _really_  need a hobby outside of me.”

“It is not a hobby, it is a precaution,” Yamato said simply. “Have you forgotten that your identity was displayed on live television after the fall of the Colossus? Coupling that with your high ranking within JP’s, as well as your powerful spiritual power, it is natural that you would become a target of-”

“Yamato, I think I can safely defend myself from any demons or crazies, okay?” Hibiki interrupted, lifting his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in aggravation. “I mean, at least don’t sent rookie JP’s to tail me everywhere I go, especially in my downtime! That’s just an invasion of my privacy!”

Yamato blinked. “I don’t understand. It’s not as if I am ordering them to bug your home or phones.”

“That’s only because you’re there most of the time, so there’d be no point!” Hibiki groaned. “Look, if you want to keep track of me, that’s fine, but not with living people or when I’m with my friends. I really don’t want to explain to them that my boyfriend is a possessive bastard who makes people stalk for him.”

Yamato began to look somewhat disgruntled. “If you mean keeping tabs on you other ways, I do that as well. I claim all CCTV footage that you appear on so no other parties can access it.”

Instead of being reassured, Hibiki instead stared at Yamato like he said something incredibly horrifying. Yamato frowned and reviewed his previous statement just in case he explained himself wrongly.

Oh, right… “I only review the footage to ensure there are no suspicious subjects close to you.”

There was a pause.

“…I am in despair,” Hibiki said faintly. “This entire situation is putting me into despair. Yamato you- are…absolutely…I can’t even think up a word to describe you right now.”

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Yamato mumbled, partly to himself. “This is very low-level surveillance. I felt that a more invasive method would attract too much attention…”

“Strangely I’m finding it harder and harder to be angry with you, if only because you’re so fucking clueless,” Hibiki half-laughed, pressing a hand against his forehead. “…Yamato, stalking is illegal – and I don’t care if you’re doing it out of caution or something. Seriously. Stop it. I’m a big boy and I can tie my own shoes and everything. I can look after myself.”

“Hrm…” Yamato sank down an inch in his seat, his expression faintly irritated. “They are just simple security measures-”

“Do I need to roll up some paper and smack you with it?” Hibiki interrupted. “I said  _no_ , Yamato. You’re head of JP’s, I get that, but there are lines you don’t cross in our kind of relationship, okay?”

Yamato drummed his fingers against his desk in open agitation. “…what if-”

“No.”

The younger man glared. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I didn’t have to,” Hibiki said sweetly. “Just trust me to look after myself, like I trust you to come back from missions alive when you go without me.”

Yamato crossed his arms, his expression thoughtful as one gloved finger tapped his bicep. “Ah,” he said, his tone enlightened, “I breached a barrier of trust.”

Hibiki's expression flattened. “Something like that, yeah.”

“I see. That wasn’t my intent,” Yamato said. There was a pause, and Hibiki thought that the Chief was actually going to apologise (whereupon the brunet would drop dead out of surprise), but instead Yamato said, “I will…stop the physical tailings.”

“What about the CCTV footage?” Hibiki pressed, crossing his arms as well.

Yamato frowned. “You do realise that it isn’t difficult to retrieve CCTV footage? I feel it is safer if I-”

“Yamato.”

“Ugh…” Yamato looked to be on the verge of  _pouting_  of all things. “Hibiki, please, I am not doing it out of distrust.”

“Fine. A compromise. You can confiscate the footage but you’re not allowed to look at it,” Hibiki smirked, “nor can you order anyone else to either.”

Yamato could feel his eyebrow twitch. “But-”

“You just want to make sure no one can track my movements, right?” Hibiki continued, “So if you confiscate the footage, no one else can see it, and I think I have enough awareness to know if someone’s tailing me. I mean, I knew they were there from the first day you set them.”

That made Yamato do a double take. “They were placed there almost a year ago. Why are you only confronting me about this  _now_  if it agitates you so much?”

“At first I didn’t mind, because, you know, we were just sort of friends then,” Hibiki sighed. “Man, I thought you got it earlier.”

“Hm…”

Hibiki looked exasperatedly amused. “If you guess the answer correctly you’ll get a gold star. Of the ‘You Tried’ sort.”

Yamato glowered. “Don’t patronise me. I understand what you mean.”

“Really? Share it with the rest of the class then.”

“As our relationship developed, it was assumed that certain freedoms would be granted to you, such as trust that you can care for yourself without surveillance.”

“…I suppose that’s good enough,” Hibiki sighed. “Alright let’s review our argument then. Don’t send rookies to tail me anymore, and no more reviewing of CCTV footage – you’re allowed to confiscate it though to sate your paranoia. Is that okay?”

“I suppose I have no choice since you are basically coercing me,” Yamato grumbled. “I have a feeling that you would make life unpleasant for me if I insisted on my precautions.”

“I will ban you from my home until you stopped it, and I wouldn’t go to your apartment,” Hibiki said cheerfully. “I’d even refuse to go on missions with you unless it’s really serious. You would be completely cut off from any interaction with me outside of work. So, accept my terms?”

Yamato’s eyebrow twitched at the thought. He was backed into a corner and they both knew it. “…I accept.”

“Awesome,” Hibiki's annoyed expression completely vanished. He clapped his hands together with a wide smile. “Now that’s settled, how about we go on a romantic mission together? I heard there was some trouble with some Jack Frosts up north.”

Yamato still looked disgruntled, but after a pause he begrudgingly allowed the topic to change. “Jack Frosts are easily handled by novices,” he said stiffly.

“Hence why I said ‘romantic mission’. It’s near Niseko, so we can stay in Hirafu Town for a day or two. It’s like visiting a foreign country.”

“That is because many foreigners go there,” Yamato explained. “So the town caters mostly to them, than native Japanese.”

“I know,” Hibiki smiled. “So, how about it? Think of it as a final way for me to forgive you.”

Yamato stared at his desk, which was covered in at least two layers of paperwork. “I’m much too busy.”

“Bring your paperwork with you if you must,” Hibiki sighed wearily. “We both know you can get all of this done with three hours to yourself.”

“How about  a compromise?” Yamato asked, glancing up at Hibiki with a faint smirk. “We will both bring our paperwork with us, to lower that time from three hours to an hour and a half. It was be beneficial to us both, correct?”

Hibiki twitched, grimacing slightly. “…including mine?”

“I did say ‘we will  _both_  bring our paperwork’, Hibiki. Are you going deaf?”

“No, no…I hear you…” Hibiki groaned. He slumped forwards slightly, but offered up a small smile. “…okay, fine. It’s a deal. I’ll sign us up for it then. It’s this weekend so clear your schedule!”

“Mm, I shall.”

“Right, I better go nab it before someone else gets the same idea as me!”

Yamato watched as Hibiki practically bolted out of his office with the speed and grace of a purebred racing horse. He felt slightly discombobulated from the emotional whiplash of what just transpired, but slowly waved it aside. He was getting gradually used to it when it came to Hibiki.

He frowned, tapping his finger against his desk before picking up a pile of paperwork marked ‘CONFIDENTIAL’.

Well he wouldn’t need to fill out this paperwork anymore if he was calling off the surveillance on Hibiki Kuze. He supposed that was a relief. He had been a bit weary continuously signing the same thing over and over every week.

With a soft hum, Yamato fed the files containing all of Hibiki's personal details to the shredder next to his desk, not even flinching at the high pitched whine it gave off.


End file.
